Divergent A New Start
by CrazyMinionMe
Summary: Tris and Four are not together. But they both go to a party with truth or dare where secrets are reveled and accidents happen story also continues after this party!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like and if you want any specific fan fictions about divergent review down below and I'll try to make one about it P.s there was no war so Will and Tris parents are alive**

**Thanks **

Chapter 1

Tris P.O.V

"Did we really have to spend 3 hours shopping just for a party" I say to Christina falling onto the couch tried.

"YES" She shouted "Zeke's parties always have a game of truth or dare and we got to have you wearing layers" Truth or dare. I remember playing it during initiation with Christiana and some others. But I never knew people did it at parties. WAIT! Is four going to be there? I have mixed feelings for him right now. I still think of him as instructor four but I also think of him as more than an instructor.

"Hey" I say quietly " Who's going to be there" "Well there will be Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Will, Peter, Uriah , Four and a bunch of other people" Christiana says while pulling out a dress I bought. "Hurry up and get ready" She says while tossing me a bunch of under garments and my dress. I quickly change and wait for Christiana to finish my makeup.

Me and Christina race to Zeke's apartment. We fall against the door tripping on our 4 inch heels. The door opens and we fall backwards and quickly get up wiping ourselves off. I walk in and the first thing I notice is Four.

"Everyone I don't know OUT!" Zeke yells while opening the door again.

Everyone moans while waking out half drunk. We all sit in a circle. Me and Christiana sit across from Will and Four. I know Christina has a huge crush on him so I'm going to try to hook them up. Zeke explains the rules while me and Christina whisper about Will to each other.

"IM GOING FIRST" Uriah yells.

"Bro truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to ….. Jump on a random person's back and yell 'GIDDY UP HORSY' then slap their butt"

Zeke runs into the hallway and the first person we see is Eric. "This is going to be good" I whisper to Christina

Zeke runs up to Eric and jumps on his back yelling 'GIDDY UP HORSY' and slaps his butt. Eric pushes Zeke off and slaps him right across the face and stomps away towards the pit. We all start to laugh seeing the slap mark on Zeke's face.

"Zeke … you're … turn" Will says in between laughs

"Four truth or dare…."

Four's P.O.V

"Dare' I say. I rather not pick truth since people will question about my past.

"I dare you to let Christina give you a full makeover" Zeke says smirking. "Fine but only makeup no clothes" I say in my instructor Four voice.

"Okay no need to get all instructor Four on me. I'm not your initiate" Zeke says putting his hands up.

"I'll go get the makeup kit" Tris yells excitedly. She runs out of the apartment and comes back in 2 min. New record. She hands the kit to Christina and she starts. I feel a bunch of pokes in the eye. I think she happens to not like me…..

"Done!" Christina says laughing. I open my eyes to a mirror in front of me Zeke holds out. Everyone starts laughing while I run to the bathroom to wash it out. "I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN" I yell.

Tris's P.O.V

I'm laughing like crazy seeing Four the Clown. Four walks out of the bathroom with a pale skin. I guess the makeup didn't come off properly. I hi five Christian and receive a death glare from four. I blush.

"Tris truth or dare" Four says

"Dare" I say quietly

"I dare you to run around the chasm and pit singing the narwhal song with a tutu and monster suit on" Four says with a smile on his evil face

"Fine" I rush out of the room with the tutu on top of the monster suit. And start to sing. I get some weird looks from the drunk dauntless and the normal dauntless, but I continued anyway.

I finish singing and race Four and Zeke who follow me to see if I did it back to the apartment. We are laughing while running. I can't believe I just did that.

We reach the apartment laughing our butts off and Zeke shows Shauna, Marlene and Lynn the video he took. They finished the video and the moment we turn around we see Christina and Will making out.

"GET A ROOM" we all shout startling Will and Christina.

"Lynn Truth or dare" I say holding in a laugh

"TRUTH" Lynn screams hurting everyone's ears.

"I don't think I can hear anymore" Marlene Says holding her ears. Lynn smacks Marlene in the stomach. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Marlene screams.

"If dauntless wasn't an option for you would you pick factionless" I say

"HELL NO I would pick amity. I think I would fit in there. Maybe better than dauntless" we all start laughing.

"You and amity NO WAY you're aggressive enough to punch out someone's heart" Uriah says laughing and crying. Marlene gives Uriah a death glare

"Zeke" Lynn says

"Dare" Zeke answers

"I dare you to tell one of…. FOUR's biggest secret" Lynn says grinning. Four's eyes widen. I wonder what he's hiding.

"Sorry bro" Zeke says looking at Four. "Instructor Four has a crush on Tris" My heart starts to beat faster while everyone else starts to gasp. I start to blush and take quick glances at Four. Christina nudges me and I blush even more.

"Okay Four Truth or dare"

"Dare" Four says looking down at his shoes shyly. " I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris" Four suddenly looks up and looks at me. I nod walking towards Zeke's room with Four. He closes the door. I look down at the my heels blushing.

"You don't have to do this you know" He says pulling up my chin. I press my lips to his and feel electrified. He deepens the kiss and pushes me up against the wall. We kiss until we hear Zeke counting down 10….9...8…7...654321. We quickly sit on the bed and start to have a thump war.

"Awww you guys did nothing other than have a thump war!" Christina says looking confused.

"Hey you never said what we had to do for seven minutes so we just had a thump war. Im beating him 10 to 2" I say happily.

"No I'm beating you" Four shouts back. "What ever can we just get back to the game" I say

"Wait I think I just left my apartment unlocked! I'm going to lock it" I say rushing out of the door. I run towards my apartment and lock it after I see if everything important is there.

I run to Zeke's Apartment when I bump into Peter and Drew.

"Where you going Stiff" Peter says with a smile stretching from ear to ear. I start to run when Peter picks me up. "FOUR!" I scream while Peter covers my mouth and heads towards the chasm.

Four P.O.V

I hear Tris scream my name. It was faint but I still know its Tris. I run towards her apartment and see Peter and Drew caring a blonde 14 year girl towards the chasm. I walk up closer seeing that it's Tris. My heart rate speeds up while Peter and Drew put Tris down near the chasm the chasm.

"Say bye to dauntless stiff" Peter spits out. I run towards Peter and Drew and punch them in the jaw. Drew runs while Peter pushes Tris making her fall backwards into the chasm.

**AN: Update coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey thanks for all the views and reviews. I posted a review as alazanihs down below in chapter 1 mentioning Tris's age and the question I got. Any ways here's chapter 2 and I hope you like it. **

Chapter 2

**Tris's P.O.V**

I see Four running towards me and punching Drew and Peter in the jaw. Drew runs away and Peter runs while pushing me into the Chasm. "FOUR!" I scream falling into the chasm. I almost hit the sharp rock that extends high above the chasm when I feel a warm hand wrap around mine. I look up to see that it's Four.

"Four what are you doing here" I recognize that voice it's…. it's Zeke. He walks over and sees me hanging over.

"TRIS!" Zeke yells grabbing my other hand pulling me up. I lie down on the floor breathing heavily. I got a few scratches and cuts but I don't pay attention to them I get up and hug Four as tightly as I can.

"Are you ok" Four says holding my head closer to his chest. I nod my head in silence. I start to cry into his chest.

"Tris calm down it's over no need to cry Peter is gone" I pull my head away and start to walk back to Zeke's apartment. I open the door to worried Christina and Uriah and Marlene kissing. Will and the others are playing video games. I walk in and everyone stares at me.

"Tris are you ok what happened" Christina says hugging me.

"Yeah I am I …. just… um.." I hesitate to say it because I don't want to get anyone mad or worried.

"What did happen why were u almost about to fall into the chasm" Zeke says turning towards me.

"WHAT YOU ALMOST FELL INTO THE CHASM" Shauna shouts before Christina can.

"Peter and Drew picked up Tris and was about to throw her into the chasm until I got there. I punched them both but Peter managed to push Tris since she was standing in front of the chasm" Four said putting his hand on my shoulder

"Tris you need some rest come on I will drop u at your apartment" Four says opening the door.

"No way am I going. I'm not missing a chance to play truth or dare "I say giving Four puppy dog eyes.

"Fine lets continue" Four says walking to his spot. I quickly run beside Four taking Uriah's spot. I peck Four's lips. Just as I sit down. Whoops forgot we are out here in public.

"Tris you and Four are a thing?" Will says raising his eyebrow

"Oh….." I don't know what to say "Yeah" Four finishes. He looks at me I start to blush. Christina smiles and everyone else gasp.

"Okay um my turn right yeah. Marlene truth or dare" Four says

"Dare" Marlene says

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge" Four says smirking. What's the big deal about that it's just cinnamon. Wait Robert did that challenge before and he spit the cinnamon out like he drank poison. Is it really that bad?

"Zeke get the cinnamon" Marlene says with a nervous look on her face. She eats the cinnamon and a few seconds later she spit the cinnamon out running to the milk and drank a red liquid thinking it to be juice or something.

"Uhh Marlene that's not juice that's hot sauce" Uriah says giggling. I thought only girls giggled. Marlene screamed and drank almost all the milk they had.

"hey I just bought that" Zeke said whining. I yawn almost falling asleep.

"Hey guys can we continue this tomorrow I'm really tired you know about everything that happened today" I say getting up

"I'll take you to your apartment" Four says waving goodbye to everyone else. We walk past the pit and over the chasm I hold Four's hand tighter as we walk over the chasm.

"It's okay it's over and it's not going to happen again while I'm here" Four says calming me down. We walk to my apartment and I open the door.

"I better get going" Four says turning around. "No Four can you stay here, just for one night" I say. I didn't want him to leave I'm still too scared about what happened over the chasm to be left alone.

"Are you sure Tris I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Four says "Yeah" I say. I go and get changed and hope into bed. Four walks towards me with a bandage and puts it on my head. I had a cut on my head? I never knew. I fall asleep in Four's arms.

I wake up and see Four is nowhere to be seen. The door opens and I find Four walking towards me. "Tris I got to tell you something. I met Peter and he said if I want to stay alive I have to kill you. He doesn't want me to save you anymore so he'll kill me if I don't kill you first" Four says with his hands behind his back.

"Don't worry about what Peter says he won't do anything to you or me and if he does we both will fight back and make sure nothing happens to us" I say hugging him. Suddenly Four brings his hands from his back and stabs me in the back. I fall down on the ground screaming in pain. "Four you actually…. listened to him….." I say ignoring the pain. " It's either me or you and i never liked you like that" Four says looking me in the eye. "But… I did like…. you like that!" I yell. There's a moment of silence between us and then I start to see black dots. I try to blink but then everything goes black.

"AHHH" I scream while I get up and startle Four.

"What happen?" Four says opening his eyes.

**AN: Srry I had to end the chapter this way I just got really tired and I couldn't think about more ideas. Ill try to have the next chapter posted ASAP!**

**THANKS**

**CrazyMinionMe**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3 It might not be as good but I will try my best to make the story better from now. Sorry for being so late I had a lot of school work!**

Chapter 3

Tris's P.O.V

I start to breath heavily. I thought that was real. Then I hear Four.

"Tris what happened" Four says. I felt bad I woke him up but I couldn't help it.

"Four…. Promise me something" I say still breathing hard.

"Anything… what do you want" he says looking me in the eyes. "Promise me…. You'll... you'll never stab me I know its weird but just promise me you'll never let us break and you'll always be there for me" tears roll down my face as I talk. Four claws up t me and wipes my tears.

"Of course. You know I would never even think about that. But why do you ask" Four says bringing my head against his chest.

"I had a dream of you stabbing me in the back to save your life" I say hugging him tighter. He frames my face and places his lips onto mine. I put my hands under his shirt feeling the tattoo he has. We kiss for about 1 min before coming up for air and seeing the time.

**2 Weeks later**

"I wonder who's going to be the first jumper" I say while walking towards the net. It's choosing day and all the transfers will be coming soon. Four asked me about 1 week ago to help him in training intiates and I jumped with joy. I always wanted to help with this.

"I bet Candor" I say holding onto the net looking up at the building everyone jumps from.

"I bet Erudite" Four says looking at me

"Fine you have to give me 10 bucks if it's Candor" I say smirking

"and you got to give me a kiss if it's Erudite" Four say " Deal" I say putting my hand forward. We shake hands and wait for the first jumper.

"And I get 10 bucks if you guys lost" Zeke yells. Suddenly all I see is a blob of red. Amity.

"HA you both lost, now you got to give me 10 bucks" Zeke says holding his hand out for the money. We both give him 5 dollars each and help the Amity.

"What's your name" Four says getting into his instructor Four voice.

"Ju… Julie" She says looking down. Four announces the first jumper and down come the rest one by one. There are 4 Amity, 1 Candor, 1 Abnegation, and 2 Erudite., and 11 Dauntless born

"Smallest transfer batch ever" Four whispers in my ear. I was shocked. Either there are not a lot of 16 year olds this year or not a lot picked dauntless.

"Ok initiates im you instructor Four and this is Tris and welcome to dauntless" we were going to call me Six since I only have six fears but it would be to obvious that were dating if I used that name. We don't want any initiates knowing.

"All transfers come with me and Four and all Dauntless born with go with Zeke and Uriah" I say motioning the transfers to wards the pit.

"Here is the pit. This is the life of dauntless where you could get drinks tattoos and other stuff" I say just how Four said it during my initiation.

"And here's the Chasm one mistake and you're dead" Four said. I start to think about Al. Only if I forgave him then he wouldn't have…. have jumped.

"Here's your dormitory's where you'll be sleeping during initiation" I say. I didn't say it as loud as before I just couldn't get my mind of Al.

"Is this the boys or girls dormitory" an erudite says.

"Both" Four replies. Everyone gasp. " If this is shocking then wait till you see the showers" They all walk towards the shower and gasp more.

"You got 20 minutes to get changed and meet in the training room" Four says. I walk out of the room and rush to my apartment. I sit on my bed and start to cry. I guess I still didn't get over not forgiving Al. and being the reason he's gone. I hear a knock on the door and suddenly wipe of my tears. Four walks in and sits beside me.

"You okay Tris" He says. " I'm just… I just got reminded of Al" I say closing my eyes. "Tris whatever happened is gone and Al is in a better place now. Now come on we have some initiates to train" I wipe my tears and kiss Four on the lips. We stay like that for a couple of mintues until we see the time

"Four" I say

"I know we have to go" he says

"I love you Four" I say

"I love you too" Four says kissing me again. We walk to the training room hand in hand. We break apart when we get near the training room so no one suspects us.

"Ok initiates. Dauntless training comes with 3 stages. Weapons and Fighting is stage one" I say " Fear simulations is stage two and Fear landscapes is stage three"

"Whats Fear simulations and landscapes" Says Max. He's an erudite I thought he would know this.

**An: sorry I know a bad way to end a chapter but I'll try to make better ones**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to upload a new chapter but I have a lot of school work so I can't upload every day or week I'll try to upload as much as I can though.**

Chapter 4

Fours P.O.V

"What's Fear simulations and landscapes" Says Max. Isn't he erudite I thought to myself. Wouldn't he know this?

"You'll learn about it when we get to that stage" Tris says before I could. Tris seems bothered. We dismiss all the initiates and tell them to be here 7:00am sharp tomorrow morning. We head over to my apartment and sit down on the coach.

"Four" Tris says "do you think I'm cut out for training initiates?"

"Of course you are.. I felt the same way on my first day. It will be fine" I say "How about you go and hang out with Christiana I got to go talk to Zeke for a while" We kiss before leaving. I got to Zeke's apartment and walk in. I see him drinking beer. I grab a bottle and sit and talk with Zeke about random stuff until I've finished 3 bottles of beer. I felt really dizzy so I showed myself out the door to my apartment.

"Four?" She's blonde wearing a over the shoulder top with heels and shorts on. T-Tris?

Tris P.O.V

I just got back from Christiana she got a call from the infirmary. She works there as a nurse. Four looks at me like his drunk I bet he is. I help him to the bed and he instantly falls asleep. I crawl in bed and sleep with my head on his chest. I love this man weather his drunk or not.

4 weeks

I wake up to the ringing of my alarm. It's 6:00am. I have to wake up early to help Four with the final rankings. I get up and sit on the desk near the T.V. I'm going to miss training and my Instructor Tris voice. Four wakes up and kisses me on the head

"Good morning cupcake" Four says sitting beside me. "Good morning couch potato" I say. Me and four start writing down rankings. When we finish we race to the bathroom. Four obviously gets in there first. I wait till he's out. He comes out wearing a towel around his waist.

"What did the cookie monster take your clothes instead of your cookies" I say smirking at the sight. He comes up to me picks me up and leans forward to kiss me. "Nope no kiss for the cloth less" I jump down dodging his every attempt.

"Catch me if you can" I yell opening the door. I start running towards Will's place. Christiana and will live together so this is going to be fun. They never lock their door so I run in their place hoping they will be there. I hide behind Christiana waiting for four to come barging in.

"Tris what happ- FOUR!" Four standing there with the reddest face every he would put a tomato to shame. I stick my tounge out at him as he runs back to his apartment.

"What the heck was that about?" Will says .

"Just couple things" I say smiling.

Me and Four walk hand in hand to the dining room. We split apart once we reach the doors. Four inputs the score into the score board while I set up the tables for the banquet.

The Initiates and leaders start to pile in. Four covers up the board while I go and greet them. We took our spots and wait for Eric's and Max's speech to be over to reveal the board.

Julie

Elise

Victor

Tim

Lucy

Max

Jack

James

Teresa

Coby

I feel bad for Teresa and Coby they were both Dauntless born but they got kick out. They both started to cry while others started to scream and cheer. I find Four giving me the ' Lets go this is boring' look. I walk out of the hall and see Four following. We walk to the pit, where there was only a few people there. Four gets on his knee and grabs something out of his pocket.

"Beatrice Prior, would you do the honor of marrying me" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HE'S ASKING ME TO MAARY HIM!

"Um whose Beatrice prior?" I ask

"you ar- oh Tris Proir, would you do the honor of marrying me" He ask again. I scream at the top of my lungs yes and hug him like there's no tomorrow. He puts the ring on my ring finger and kisses me.

"I love you" I say

"I love you to" he says

**3 years later**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Melissa just said her first words!

"TOBIAS! MELISSA JUST SAID HER FIRST WORDS" tobias comes racing down the stairs.

"WHT DID SHE SAY!" He screams picking her up

"Mommy! Daddy" Melissa says again

"That" I said kissing Melissa on the forehead. It's been 3 years ever since me and Tobias got married. 2 years later we had Melissa and we have one boy on the way. I love my family it's perfect and nothing can change it.

**AN: So this is the end of my story I wasn't planning on making this whole story long so sorry if u though that. Anyways im in the making of a new story called faction high so follow me for the update on that story. I HOPE YOU LIKED MY VERY FIRST STORY AND TELL ME IN THE REVIEW/ COMMENT BOX IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR MY NEW SOTRY FACTION HIGH. **

**Thanks**

**CrazyMinionMe 3**


End file.
